Moria
by nightnovice
Summary: Rory finds herself at a bridge in Hamburg, the wings of destiny have brought her to her fate at last. Here is how I wish it had played out. This is a one shot. Pairing Logan and Rory. Pre – AYITL and (AU). Disclaimer: Nope not mine, just my take on what I wanted to happen.


Rory finds herself at a bridge in Hamburg, the wings of destiny have brought her to her fate at last. Here is how I wish it had played out. This is a one shot. Pairing Logan and Rory. Pre – AYITL and (AU).

Disclaimer: Nope not mine, just my take on what I wanted to happen.

Moira

Rory stood looking down from the bridge her mind a million miles away. _'How did I get here?! I meant to go to London, what on earth am I doing in Hamburg?_ ' At 25 she felt her life was a complete bust being a journalist in a digital age was brutal, sure she had taken business classes, or she could always go back to school, school she was good at, real life not so much. She had not only lost the **LOVE** of her life and from there everything went kablooey. She looked up when she heard a familiar voice, but it couldn't be...

"Ace? Is that you, what are you doing in Hamburg?" Logan took her shoulders and turned her towards him then clasped her hands in his afraid she was an apparition and would simply fade away. He had believed he had seen her on many occasions and it had never before been true.

"Logan, long time huh? Actually, I came on a whim, I was supposed to be in London and instead I wound up here. You?" She replied.

"Buying another paper, they are crumbling in this digital age, we scoop them up revamp the heck out of them, some we flat out close and then turn the buildings for a tidy profit. Since you are here and have no plan, care to join me for lunch?" He was hopeful and had yet to let go of her hands.

"Sure, lunch would be great, you know the rules, never say no to coffee or a free meal. Lead the way."

Neither noticed that they were still holding hands as they made their way to the trendy Burgerlich and she chuckled.

"Only you would know to take me for a burger." She smiled at him widely.

They talked about nothing and everything, then took a walk.

As they came upon the bridge again, Logan paused and turned her towards him, "I am sorry about Richard, I know he meant the world to you."

Rory looked at him then leaned in to his shoulder and began to cry.

Logan took note of the stares and guided her back to his hotel, her tears now moving from gentle restrained sobs to body wracking heaves.

He opened his room and led her to the sofa, "Ace, he soothed, don't cry, it'll be okay." He tried.

She took a staggered breath, "I never went to Fez, I missed his calls and I suck at being a reporter." She cried into his shoulder.

He was taken aback, "Hey now, it's alright, you have loads of time to go to Fez, I have read your stuff and you are still my Ace reporter. I am sure he understood you were busy and I bet you returned every missed call as soon as you could." He soothed her and rubbed comforting circles on the small of her back.

She suddenly stopped and looked up at him, "Why don't you hate me? I hate me, everything I touch turns to mud. I lost the best thing to ever happen to me and for what? So, I could be in Colorado when he died? Why was I even there you ask? I was doing a story on legalized marijuana? I don't even use marijuana!" she began to rant, and he just let her go, "I was in a state where they were boasting that the drug was cleaning up their taxes and all I could think was how ridiculous it was for me to be doing a story about something I knew nothing about. Sure, I could read up, and heck; if I wanted I could even spark up and write about what that felt like you know, really live in the moment. I didn't though, my editor said it was as if I didn't even try. I wrote about the politics, I wrote about the pros and cons, it didn't get published, that publication won't use me ever again and it's not just them. I was away from my family when they needed me most and for what? Your dad was right I make a great assistant, I should be back in the pool house working for the DAR at least then I was happy. I had my grandparents support, I had you and all I had to do to get mom back was return to Yale, but now…."

Logan puzzled, what had happened with Lorelai? "Ace?", he held her shoulders, "What happened with Lorelai, are you two not talking again?"

She looked at him wide eyed, "We had a fight, a huge fight and I just left and got on the first plane off the continent, oh god, I don't even have a hotel, or luggage, just my black card and this stupid red dress?! Do you know why I am wearing red?" he shook his head, "Because I was tired of wearing black, tired of the fake sympathy, and tired to death of fighting with my mom about my inheritance." She stood up and paced, "He loved me, he knew I was struggling, he wanted to take care of me and so he did. I am a very wealthy young woman and it is what he wanted, he wanted me to not have to struggle. He wanted me to be happy, he wanted the world for me and so we fought. My mom said it wasn't right for me to have all that he worked for. It wasn't as if he left gramma a pauper to give me a chance at freedom. Do you think she saw that, no all she saw was that I would never have to work again and that I was thinking about it; I told her I wanted to write a book, take a year and work on a story about growing up in Stars Hollow, a story about her and me and all of it. Did I ever tell you I was raised in a tool shed behind an inn until I was ten? That she and I shared a bed, that she made my fancy dresses out of ones she recycled from the thrift store? Now she is mad because I can just buy a dress and not care what it costs, I can travel and live my life as I choose. I told her I was relieved when I saw what he left me, I told her I was happy, and I was going to quit being a reporter and just write. Jess owns a publishing house he would give me a chance. I could still write I just wouldn't be the next Amanpour, I might just be the next Sparks." She was up and pacing, "I told her I wanted to find you, to see if there was any chance you and I could try again and if not; well at least I would have tried, that I would have tried to find love again, I have lived without it, without you; for so long. I tried to date, and I tried to well – _date_ , but no one compares. Not one compared to your touch, your smell and just you." She collapsed onto the sofa and threw an arm over her eyes, "I'm sorry for that I am a complete mess, just let me wash my face and I will take my pathetic ass back to the bridge and then find a hotel, hostel or something and leave you to your life in peace."

Logan looked at her, she was well and truly a mess, her eyes were red, face splotchy, her hair was mussed from the many times she had run her hands through it in frustration, somehow, she had lost her shoes and she was sitting in a most unladylike fashion. If he did not know better, he would think her pathetic and ill mannered; but he knew better. He knew her, every curve, every mood and every strength. He also knew her weakness and god help him he knew her passion. When he had seen her on the bridge he had been drawn to her like a moth to a flame. She was his weakness, sure there had been other women in their time apart, but there was only ever one Ace.

Suddenly she jumped up and grabbed her bag, "Oh no grandma, she will be worried, she saw the reaction mom had to my inheritance and she…I have to call her, or text – what time is it in Hartford? What will I even tell her, that thanks to grandpa mom and I are fighting, and I just left my car at the airport and jumped on a plane to get as far away as possible, that I was just wandering aimlessly that if I hadn't accidently found you I would still be wandering the streets like a mad woman? Why are you even putting up with me, we haven't seen each other in years and you are just putting up with my breakdown and insanity. Why?"

Logan struggled not to laugh, Rory had always been amusing when she was in freak out mode." Because, once upon a time Ace, you were the love of my life, you were my sun and moon. Fate put you on a plane and brought you to me. You could have gone anywhere, been in New York or Australia, but no you wind up on a bridge in Hamburg on my last day here. You are a mess, but clearly you are my mess; that is if you want to see where we can go with this?" he quirked his brow and held a hand out to her. "It is after midnight in Hartford, and past six here, you have been ranting for a while, let me call for room service, I will order you some pj's, you can take a bath, we can eat and take it from there, what do you say Ace?"

She looked at their entwined hands, "That sounds nice, I will text grandma that I am safe and will call in the morning, food – food sounds good and a bath heaven. I want to know if we have a chance and it does seem as if fate at least thinks so. You are right I could have gone anywhere, but I wound up here and with you – it has to mean something; right?" She scooted over to him and placed a soft kiss on his cheek; she leaned into his shoulder and breathed deep. It was home, she took in his scent, cedar and mint, distinctively him and so very welcoming. He pulled her close and she just relaxed into his embrace, that sat like this for moments until her stomach rumbled.

"Okay, on that note I will make the calls, the bath is to the left; there is a packet of salts on the counter. I will call for the food and clothes, you soak, I will get you when it's here." He shooed her towards the bath door.

Rory looked at herself in the mirror as she leaned on the counter waiting for the tub to fill. Thoughts running in her head like gazelle across the Serengeti. She was about to take a bath in Germany with Logan outside the door, a man she hadn't seen in years, and all she had was the clothes on her back, her cell phone, and her newly minted black card. Her whole world had changed in the past twenty-four hours, she had gone from struggling reporter to heiress. The money her grandfather had left her would more than provide for her and if she did it right, her own children and grandchildren. She had known the Gilmore's were well off, she just had no idea how well. She slipped out of the dress and hung it on a hook, she folded her lingerie on the counter and slipped into the soothing hot bath sliding down and under the water allowing it to fully cover her. Enjoying the liquid embrace, reveling in the heat as it enveloped her in a familiar comfort. The water softly lapped as she moved, and she sighed. Logan peeked in the door and admired the serene look upon her face, she was drifting to sleep, and he hated to disturb her momentary bliss. He placed the silken gown on the counter and softly knocked on the door.

"Ace, here are your pj's and the food is here, you may want to get up, before you start to wrinkle." He had a teasing lilt so familiar in his voice.

She turned her head slightly and smiled, "I'll be right out." He closed the door and she reached for a towel as she drained the tub she dried and dressed. Looking in the mirror she noticed he had also obtained a brush, toothbrush and removed the clothes that she had worn earlier. She sighed, it was nice to feel cared for again.

Logan had sent her clothes to be laundered and ordered her a few outfits for the coming days, he was setting the food on the small table when he felt her wrap herself around him, the soft fragrance of lemon verbena tickling his senses. She placed a simple kiss on his cheek as a thank you then slipped in to the chair lifting the dish dome to reveal the heavenly steak dish that was there with small potatoes and creamed spinach, he still knew her so well.

Rory ate a bit then tugged her lower lip between her teeth and tried to carefully construct the question in her mind, "Um Logan", she began, and he looked up at her expectantly, "I feel kind of foolish and presumptive, you have been so nice and sweet, but should I call down and see if they have a room for me?"

Logan's eyes twinkled with mischief and he smirked, "I thought we were going to see what this is, are you afraid to sleep beside me Ace?" he smirked playfully, "I guess I could take the sofa, it's a bit small, but I would rather spend the night with you in my arms again. No expectations aside from sleep; that okay with you?"

Rory exhaled a breath she hadn't realized she was holding, sleep, she could sleep in his arms again; she smiled sweetly at him, "Sleep sounds good, I have missed you so very much and I would love to have you beside me again."

They finished their meals and he set the tray outside the door then slipped in to the bathroom to freshen up and put on his pj's he came out in flannel bottoms and a t-shirt that heralded some band she had never heard of; he looked amazing. Rory stared at him with a far away look in her eyes.

"See something you like Ace?" he teased, and she blushed at being caught staring.

"Just in awe of you in pj's, when we lived together it was boxers or not." She blushed again, and he grinned.

"Yeah, my first California earthquake broke me of that habit, rushing to pull on jeans while the earth rolls beneath your feet is not an experience I would relish again." He chuckled, "I hope you like the sleep dress, I recall you preferred gowns to slacks after you moved in with me, is it okay?"

She ran a hand over the soft silk across her belly, "Yeah, it's pretty and you are right I always prefer a gown around you, it makes me feel like I am yours again. I had taken to wearing sleep pants and tanks, I haven't had a gown like this since we split. I actually packed them in my 'Logan box' and put them all in storage. Silly huh?"

He smiled warmly and ran his hands down her arms in a soft caress, "No, it's not silly, I like that I am the only man who has seen you like this, you are so beautiful, and yes, if you want to be, you are mine." With that he closed the distance pulling her close and they kissed. The kiss was a memory, a slow build from hello to goodnight. He wrapped his arms around her and she ran her fingers through his hair.

Her mind was reeling, ' _Logan, she was kissing Logan again. This wasn't a dream, this was really happening again_.'

He reluctantly pulled away and placed his forehead against hers, "Let's go to bed Ace, it's been a long day." With that he led her to the bed turning down her side, so she could climb in, he covered her and tucked her hair behind her ear and placed a kiss on her temple. "'night Ace." He walked to his side and climbed in behind her, pulling her close.

She raised his hand from her middle and kissed it softly, then returned it snuggling into him, "'night Logan, sweet dreams." After a short while their soft breathing was all that could be heard in the room.

Morning found them at the table drinking coffee and enjoying fruit and yogurt, she loved that he remembered all her favorites and the small pot of coffee was strong and aromatic. They took turns showering and dressed for the day ahead.

"I hope you don't mind, but I got you a seat on my flight, your clothes are in my suitcases and I thought, if you have no plans, you could stay with me for a while, we can become reacquainted." He held her hands and admired how the soft cashmere enhanced her curves and he felt a familiar warmth in his heart. He had meant it all those years ago, she was special, anything with her would be something more right away; the difference now was that he believed now they were finally ready for it.

She beamed at him, "I like that idea, so where is home now?"

"I live between London and New York, this leg just happens to be in London, but I will be back in New York to join the family for Thanksgiving and the holidays. Then it's back to London to check on things, does that sound good to you?" He said as he gathered the bags to the door.

Her heart fluttered, this was really happening, "That sounds a bit like heaven, are you sure you can put up with me that long?"

"If you'll have me Ace, I'll put up with you forever." He took her hands in his, "Look, I know I was an idiot once a long time ago and I screwed up by proposing in a grand manner then walking away after that ultimatum. We have a second chance Ace, fate, kismet, destiny, call it what you will, but it brought us together and I don't ever want to let you go again.

Tears glistened in her eyes as he spoke, "Forever?" she whispered, "You want forever? How can you know? It's been years Logan I am not the same girl you knew in college."

"Ace, I am not saying we run down to the courthouse right now, I am saying that this time I am not letting you go without a fight." He pulled her to himself and kissed her until a soft knocking at the door alerted him to the bellman's arrival. "Ready Ace?"

She beamed at him, "You jump, I jump Jack!"

Together they left the hotel to the awaiting car and slipped into traffic, off to the airport and then to their shared destiny.

-End-

A/N: Thank you for reading and incase you were wondering about the title, Moria is the mythical embodiment of fate. Thanks for your continued support and for those of you who review – YOU ROCK!


End file.
